


White, Black, Red

by Bitterpanacea



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Angst without plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpanacea/pseuds/Bitterpanacea
Summary: A blinding white flash. Loud beyond comparison. Then everything turned dead quiet in a fraction of second. Except for an alarming grating whistling deep in my head.[something very short i wrote when i was feeling shitty and never had the motivation to finish]





	White, Black, Red

**Author's Note:**

> no need to ask for context : A bomb exploded or something idk? and they die I guess? that's it
> 
> this is old and unbetad also im not an english native speaker so mistakes are always a possibility.

**White.**

A blinding white flash. Loud beyond comparison. Then everything turned dead quiet in a fraction of second. Except for an alarming grating whistling deep in my head.

**Black.**

Black dust, black smoke. It’s all around us and I cannot see a thing. Disorientated, an extreme followed immediately by another, my mind is an indescribable mess.

At this moment, only one thought lingers from all the agitation in my brain. Barely coherent, it slowly rises to the surface like a message in a bottle desperately trying to stay afloat in the middle of a storm. In the middle of this unimaginable nightmare.

This single remaining thought, this mandatory message that needs to reach the coast now or never. One word aching in the back of my spinning head, one word burning in the bottom of my sore throat.

It hits me suddenly. Violently. Like a punch in the chest, brutally expelling all the air from my lungs. I turn as fast as my body will allow and I start restlessly looking for him in what is left of the room.

I can’t bear the sight of the wreckage and ever-present dread so I yell his name. I shout it out again and again, hoping an answer will arrive before insanity does and inevitably devours me.

But the answer never comes and it hits me that I haven’t been able to hear my own cries. “My ear drums must have burst in the explosion”, a thought followed instantly by a different and desperately optimistic one. “He might have answered… I just can’t hear him”, frantically grasping on every last bit of hope I could, I try my hardest to stand up.

I stumbled and limped between the debris until I finally found him.

**Red.**

Red hair. Red bellhop costume. Red trail.

He’d visibly tried to crawl to me but then stopped, maybe fearing that he would only exacerbate his leg’s state if he tried moving it too much. He was immobile, holding his tiny - but loyal - companion close against his chest. He’d managed to protect the little ball of fur but badly harmed his own leg in the process.

I remember how he had always been brave… Incredibly brave. Although mostly reckless.

My vision is becoming blurry again and I trip. I collapse next to Spirou and he opens his eyes suddenly, staring at me like a fawn caught in the headlights. But his worry soon turns into relief as I look back at him and reach for one of his hand. He slowly breathes out and whispers something, a weak smile is on his lips. He notices the confusion in my eyes. I point to my ear then shake my head. He understands.

Spirou proceeds to slowly crawl until his body is pressed against mine. As he gets closer, I get to take a better look at his injury and I regret instantly. He buries his face in the space between my shoulder and my neck and I feel his warm breath on my skin. I hold him close to me. Close to me so I can focus on his breathing even though I cannot hear a thing. And I hold him close through deep labored breaths, feeling his chest as he heaves, until his breathing slows down gradually and eventually stops completely.


End file.
